


An Act of Treason

by ZexionsFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZexionsFriend/pseuds/ZexionsFriend
Summary: Your name is Karkat Peixes, heir to the Alterian throne. One day, you'll be king.Too bad your queen just got murdered in front of you.Too bad you just stood there and took it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little bloodswap thing i made!

"I knew she'd get in the way." The jadeblood in front of you giggled, covered in cold, cerulean blood.

 

Your name is Karkat Peixes and it wasn't supposed to end this way. You trembled and shook with your trident in your hands, gripping onto it tightly as you felt tears fall from your young face. Despite being fuchsia, you weren't used to any form of bloodshed. You always had your beautiful matespirit do it for you, but now, you couldn't help but regret that. She was dead in front of you, effectively cut in half. Blood was everywhere. It was all over you, it was all over the floor, and it was all over her murderer. You felt traumatized and it was showcased by your inaction, your inability to move forward and end the lowblood who had just taken your everything from you. 

 

She started to approach you, you heaving and taking steps back as she stepped over your feline themed late lover. Did she do this out of jealousy or was this an act of mid-blood rebellion? Your matespirit believed the latter, but you weren't so sure. Wasn't Feferi your mutual friend? As you were lost in thought, your opponent pounced on you, gripping your upper arms and forcing you to the hard dirt floor. Your crown fell off in the struggle, surprisingly making you feel more powerless than it should.  
"P-please!" 

 

That was all you manged to scream out before the troll in front of you opened her mouth widely, leaning in and heavily breathing on your neck before biting into it. You let out a blood curling screech as slowly your vision fades, your neck open and giving the rainbow drinker everything she asked for. It didn't take long for your consciousness to give out completely, leaving you entirely at the female's mercy...

 

You wake up, shirtless, torso covered in scratches. You're incredibly lighthearted and you're pretty sure it's from the blood loss. Looking over your surroundings for your shirt and crown, all you manage to see is half of your dead matespirit. It's impossible to keep yourself from crying again. The front half of her is missing, her murderer must have decided to keep part of her as a trophy, along with your crown, shirt, and trident. You slowly get up, facing away from the partial corpse, and start wiping your tears.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't going to be stood for, and you were going to get revenge for this traitorous act.


End file.
